you have got to be kidding me
by Backlinedeyes
Summary: ooc i dont own the first chapter harry and hermione soul bond but not every body excapets that harry comes into his inharitence Ginny Molly and ron Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Harry:**

Harry Potter lay awake in his bed on the top floor of the Dursley's house. She wouldn't leave his mind long enough for him to get some sleep. _She's your best friend!_ He kept shouting to himself, but nothing could banish his thoughts of her fantastic wit and unwavering courage. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and…

"Knock, knock" a rapping came from his window. Climbing out of bed, he pushed aside Dudley's cast away toys and slid open the window. In climbed the person he wanted to see most. Hermione Granger.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed as she quickly pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. Harry hugged her back and when she pulled away he fought the urge to never let her go. "I was so worried…I-I don't know! I just h-had to be with you." Hermione explained. Harry couldn't help but empathize. He needed her too.

"Missed you too 'Mione. I understand."

He saw that she had brought her trunk with her, and was planning to stay for a while by the looks of it. Glancing around the overcrowded room he saw no place for her to stay. He didn't even want to think of what his aunt and uncle would say if a girl was staying with them. Harry shuddered at the thought. The look on Hermione's face showed that she had no idea what to do either.

"Well, I actually have no idea what to do. I didn't really think past the whole 'must see Harry' thing." Hermione blushed, for once in her life was out of ideas. Suddenly, it came to Harry.

"Let me pack up my stuff, then we can take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and get a place to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Just because I'm forced to stay here doesn't mean you should too."

Hermione was pleased with the idea so Harry silently got all his things from in the cupboard and showed Hermione the way outside. While they were waiting for the bus to arrive, Harry absentmindedly took a hold of Hermione's hand, but quickly jerked it back when he realized exactly what he had done.

"You can hold my hand if you want…" Hermione mumbled as a deep blush filled her cheeks. Barley masking his joy, Harry held her hand as if he never was going to let go.

Just then the Knight bus arrived.

"All roight, lets go. 'ey! It's 'arry Potter! An who might this be? Your girlfriend?"

"Er…um, no" Harry stuttered, "this is Hermione Granger."

"Okay then, 'op on! Let's go!" The driver shouted as they were off. Since it was night there were a bunch of beds clamoring around the bus. Harry and Hermione sat down on one as they were jerked back and forth.

Finally they arrived at Diagon Alley, paid the bus driver, and went to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night.

"Sir, me and my friend need a room with two beds for the night and possibly some more nights. This should be enough for now, let me know when I need to pay again." Harry said, dumping a few hundred galleons on the counter.

The man took in both how much money he was receiving and who was giving it to him then led them to a very nice room.

Once they were alone in the room Harry realized he was still holding Hermione's gorgeous hand. _I need to stop thinking like this!_ Harry mentally exclaimed, but his friend had changed over the summer. Long gone was her bushy brown hair and buck teeth, instead was a beautiful young lady.

"I-I" Hermione started but Harry interrupted her first.

"We can talk in the morning. You look tired, just get some sleep."

At that moment he was overtaken with the irresistible urge to kiss her. And so he did.

Harry slowly bent down to reach Hermione's lips and let them meet. At first she was rigid with shock, but then she melted into his embrace pulling her tightly to him. Her hands wound their way in his messy black hair. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the oblivious couple, and with a crack they both fell to the ground unconscious.

**Dumbledore's' Office**

Dumbledore was working late that night in preparation for the student's upcoming return. Suddenly a bright light shone from a book hidden at the top of his bookshelf.

"It can't be!" Dumbledore gasped as the book flew out of the self and landed, open on his desk. He anxiously waited to see who it was. For this was not just any book. This was the Book of Wizards and Witches and Their Soul Bonds. It wrote down every sould bond in the magic world. Soul bonds were very rare, as Dumbledore had only seen two including the one that was about to be written in his lifetime. They were always magical and always the most amazing relationships. They only occurred after people had very deep rooted friendships and something magical occurred.

The books pages flipped to a blank page and almost as if an invisible author was writing a new chapter in someone's life the names appeared.

The first name appeared slowly as the ink spelled out _Harry Potter_.

As soon as the headmaster saw the name he had a good idea of who would be next to it. And he was right. _Hermione Granger_ soon formed on the page. The headmaster smiled before preparing to apparate. Time to inform the ministry…

**Leaky Cauldron:**

**Harry:**

Harry awoke first, about 20 minutes later only to find Hermione lying on his chest. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't bear to wake her. He slowly stood up with her laying in his arms. He carried her to the bed in the room on the right as he tried to figure out what had happened, and if it was even real. He set her down, and kissed her as he tiptoed out of that room and into the other one. He stripped down to his boxers and collapsed on the bed. That is when the pain started.

For Harry it started in his scar, but it swiftly overcame his whole body. He felt like he was under the _Crucio_ curse all over again. His body was heating up and he broke out in a cold sweat. He panicked trying to figure out if he was dying or not. Hermione limped into the room at that moment. Her beautiful face was twisted in anguish.

"Harry" She whimpered, "It hurts."

It took everything he had but he made his way over to her holding her close into an embrace.

As soon as they touched, the pain was gone.

"Hermione, does it still hurt?" Harry asked.

"N-no. It doesn't." She whispered still clinging on to Harry. It was obvious they needed to keep close to each other, but why?

Harry then realized Hermione was crying.

"Hey," He whispered, "Its okay now. I won't leave you. I promise"

He wiped the tears away from her eyes and bent down to kiss her again.

A few minutes later they broke apart. He gave her one of his ratty t-shirts for her to wear to bed. She quickly changed and they climbed into bed.

Harry thought that, even in the t-shirt, he had never really seen anything so beautiful.

"So…how about his weather we've been having?" Harry remarked nervously, trying to keep his cool. His voice cracked giving him away.

Hermione giggled and slid over to him. Harry put his arm around her and finally fell asleep gazing at the most beautiful thing in his world.

**Ministry of Magic: Emergency Meeting.**

"As you can see, two new souls have been bonded tonight." Dumbledore explained to the Ministry of Magic.

They had gathered after receiving an emergency request that night.

"Who is it, Dumbledore?" The Minister asked, filled with curiosity.

"It would seem that two Hogwarts' students have bonded. Two Gryffindors, ironically enough. Oh it's just wonderful!" Dumbledore pleasantly remarked.

"WHO IS IT?" Fudge yelled. He was already angry from being woken up this late.

"Oh, I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out!" Dumbledore spoke, "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Ah yes. Good match. Where are they now? They'll probably be very confused." Fudge said.

"They are currently asleep in the Leaky Cauldron. Which I believe its best we don't interrupt them till morning. They're confused enough without being woken up. I will personally visit them tomorrow and explain their…situation."

"Alright," Fudge yawned, "This meeting is over. I am excited to see where those two lead their lives with this new twist. Thank you Dumbledore. Goodnight everyone!"

With that they all disaparated to their homes.

That night, Dumbledore was beaming as he fell asleep, so proud for the two students.


	2. The hidden Will

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**It's the end of summer after third year I know he doesn't know about the knight bus but he dose now **

**don't like it bite me **

**Harry Pov **

**I woke up to find very soft curls in face and a warm body next to me with my arms wrapped around it I started to remember it was Hermione in my arms I snuggled more into her inhaling her scent Vanilla I could fell my magic just humming being so close to her she stirred slightly burrowing her face into my chest she looked up eyes still a bit blurry from just waking up set her chin on my chest and looked me in the eyes. **

**What's going on Harry? She asked quietly **

'**I don't know…. Lets get dressed and we can get something to eat well talk then okay' she nodded **

**And started to get up I sat up but as soon as she went into the other room I felt the pain all over again the next thing I knew I've had been knock back a few feet with Hermione wrapped around me with her arms around my neck and legs around my waist her head n in my neck.**

'**Why dose it hurt Harry? she whimpered **

'**I don't know' **

'**Okay you get dressed first and then well go and get my stuff next'. I nodded and let go I grabbed her hand and we walked over to my trunk I let go of her hand and she turned around, I grabbed One of Dudley's old shirts and a pair of jeans and turned around I couldn't see her face but I was pretty she is blushing I chuckled lightly I put on my cloths. I grabbed her hand and headed toward the other room she pulled me towards her trunk **

**I turned around and waited for her to finish getting dressed After about 4 min she touched my shoulder I turned around to face her I lean down and capture my lips with hers my lips danced with hers I pushed my tongue to her closed mouth she opened for me I run my hand until it was behind her neck and the other on her hip. I slowly pulled apart **

'**Lets head down and get some pumpkin juice and well talk about it okay Harry? She said while running her fingers through my hair I shrunk her trunk and put it in my pocket I walked over to the other room to shrink my trunk.**

**Taptaptaptaptaptap **

**I looked toward the window to fin my Beautiful bird Hedwig Looking pissed off that I forgot her we walked over quickly to open the window she flew on to Hermione's shoulder clearly ignoring me **

**Awww Hedwig I'm sorry I cooed she turned her head slightly towards him. I went to pet her breast feathers she bit my forefinger and got on to my shoulder I guess I was forgiven.**

'**Girl Im going to send you to Hermione's parents okay' she nipped my ear affectionately and flew out the window I turned back to Hermione she was giggling slightly. We started head towards the door when an official looking owl flew in and stuck out its leg I let go of Hermione's hand and untied the letter. **

**Dear lord potter **

**If would be possible for you and Lady potter to come to Gringott s **

**At your earliest convenience to discuss you are now emancipated.**

**As the Last Scion of the Ancient and Noble House, you are named Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and you are liable to claim all rights, properties and titles that go with the position of being the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.**

Congratulations on your soul bond.

Sincerely 

Ragnok 

Head Goblin 

I gave the letter to Hermione completely slack-jawed I looked you to see her reaction she looked at me with wide eyes. 

She started pacing and muttering under her breath. 

'ofcource….the pain…. the humming. she started talk so it sounded like she was mumbling.I went over and grasped her shoulders she looked in to my eyes there was excitement and nervousness and took a deep breath. 

'What dose it mean' ? I asked 

It means were married. She replied my I stood there gaping at her I pulled her to me she laid her head on my chest she wrapped her arms around me.

What else? I asked quietly 

No spell or potion can come between us and until our bond is complete well have to be close. The last known soul bond was over a hundred years ago 

'Anything else' ? I asked 

that's all I can remember now the Goblins should know more about the bonds maybe we should talk to Dumbledore he should know more about it. She replied I stoked her hair when something she said came back to me.

'How do we complete the bond' she looked up at me with a beat red face 

'' she mumbled I couldn't understand her 

'Okay now more slowly' she sighed 

'We have to bring our body and soul together' I didn't understand right away 

What do you mean? How do we merge our …oh' she nodded into my chest I blushed bright red there was a pregnant silence 

'Well lets go to Gringotts and well go from there Okay ? I said as I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me 

'Okay' she whispered I dropped my hand and we Intertwined our fingers together. We headed out of the door. 

…...

At Gringotts 

…...

We walked into Gringotts hands intertwined. We walked up to tat the counter he teller. That didn't have a wizard we walked over he looked up with a sneer 

'Can I help you' he asked looking at Hermione with diastase I glared at him 

'We have an appointment with Ragnook' I said in a cold voice he glared for a moment got off from his seat to get him I turned to Hermione with raised I brows she shook her head 

I let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist we looked up when we head someone shouting in goblin. 

The goblin who had glared and sneered had a wide eyed expression on his face he came around the counter and bowed low to the ground 

'Follow me my lord and lady' he said with surprise and hidden sneer in his voice we followed him to the room where the yelling came from when we walked in we saw a finely dressed goblin obviously one of importance he got off of his seat and bowed low to the ground 

'Lord and Lady Gryffindor I'm Ragnook head goblin at the bank I believe we have some business to discuss' he said low to the ground when stood up strait we bowed back and said. 

'Thank you for seeing us' Mr. Ragnook he looked shocked 

'Just Ragnook your grace' he said with shock still clear in his voice 

Then please call me Harry I said 

And me Hermione please she interjected he looked at us wide-eyed he waved toward the empty chairs indicating we should sit down I led Hermione to her chair after she sat down. he sat back down. 

We need to dicuss a few things the first thing is …. Your parents Will and a few other thing contracts that have come to our attention he said while reading down a peace of paper'' My parents Will I thought to my self incredulously. I looked up in confusion 

'I thought it was already read' I asked him 

Yes about your placement and what was left to other family and friends what wasn't discussed was your titles and your inheritance I closed my eyes trying to process this I squeezed Hermione 's hand tight seeking comfort she squeezed back and she stared rubbing my for arm to reassure me that she was there 

I took a deep breath and nodded 

Where's did they put the will I asked he nodded spoke something under his breath a nother goblin came in and in the same language he order something the goblin bowed and snapped his fingers and a chest apperd he brought it over and set it on top of the desk in front of me. 

Its charmed to only open of your blood when you become of age and because of your soul bond to Lady…. he paused when Hermione raised an eyebrow 

'Excuse me Hermione you are considered an adult because when your open the chest you take up the titles responsibility and the perks of the titles you mothers work I' processed this in shock how important was my parents I nodded 

Okay place your right han on top it will draw your blood and will open he said I placed my hand on top of the chest it glowed for a minutes and it popped open I looked in official looking papers and below it where ten different rings around two main rings which I recognized as the Griffindor crest. I looked wide eyed Hermione her eyes where on me and just as wide she squeezed my hand and let go I lifted up the papers and handed Ragnook the papers to read 

He read aloud {AN THIS MIGHT SUCK SO BERE WITH ME]}

I, Lord James potter and I, Lady Lily potter Leave everything to our son Harry James Potter 

And in the care of his God parents Sirus Black AND Austa longbottm or my sister Peletula and Vernin Dursly 

We leave you Gryffindor, Potter, Dencevia, Sunville Floweres Rolla Spode Denby Davidson and Bennett 

Our shares in Disney, Microsoft, and Grudging Drills 

Griffendor castle Godric hollow 2 vinerdes in America beach house in Italy 4 Pivite Dr a cottge in Greece

The name of our secret keeper : Peter Petagrew 

'What back up I thought Sirus Black was the Secret keeper' Hermione asked in confusion I he looked up at us alarmed 

'Can you please Owl Dumbledore please' I asked politely he nodded and snapped his fingers and a goblin came in and bowed to Ragnook and then bowed to us his ordered in Goblin. He nodded and rushed out 

'until he gets here we found a few things that we thought that you should see' he opened a drow he handed them to Hermione she took him and read over the first page her eyes went wide and started to read faster and flipped a page her hand clamped down on the hand rest her knuckles went white I felt the ground start to shake the stuff on the desk started to fall off goblin Guards came running in.

I jumped up a wrapped my arms a round her the shaking stopped as she rested agent me 

Sssshhhh its Okay I cooed in her ear she noded agents me 

'It a marriage contract for us to be with Ron and Ginny plus Ever since you met them last year they have been taking an sub of 5000 Gallons out of your school vault and what's even worse is that its signed byRon Ginny and MR. and Mrs Weasley ' she said in a barely controlled voice I was in a shocked silence 

I sat down and she crawled into my lap running her hands through my hair. 

Um hum clearing his throat 'if you would like I can have everything put back into the same vault or you can add it to the Vaults you just inherited he questioned he had an angry look on his face

Take the Vault Hermione said with anger in her voice 


	3. Lets start Planing

AN I did not know about the lines, my bad. Also they knew about sirus black and the knight bus why you ask I said so my story my rules …oh if you don't like my writeing style bite me and get the hell of my page.

I know I miss spell a lot but my computer changes the spelling on me so sorry. Theirs one mounth before they go to school I want to mess with the durslys malfoys and Weaslys first

If you want Bill, Charlie to be good

If you want them evil and the Malfoys good

If you want them both evil and Greengrass good

Go to my Profile

I'm adding his grandparents will in to and where Hermione's magic came from.

In the vaults and looking human again

They apparated to Dumbledore's Office with Sirus leaning on Harry heavily. Dumbledore conjured a plush tan sofa in front of the fire place. Sirus sunk down on to it. I heard Dumbledore call for an elf a few seconds later . An elf popped in with fired chicken mashed potatoes green beans and a pitcher of pumpkin juice set it in front of Sirus.

He dug in gratefully. The haunted look fading from his eyes. He looked up.

'Thank you' he said gratefully his eyes never leaving Harry.

'I let you catch up' Dumbledore said stepping into the floo yelling out Ministry of magic I walked over to Harry and took his hand.

Sirus

I watched as I saw the girl take my godsons hand. I spotted the Potter heir loom around her neck. I stared in shock.

'Well who this lovely young lady'' wiggling my eyebrows at her she giggled. Harry rolled his eyes. I took a sip of Pumpkin juice.

'this is my wife Hermione' I spit out my drink ''thwack'' 'hey' Harry wined and rubbing the back of his head.

'You cant just spring that on him' she scolded

'How'? my mind reeling they were so young how did it happen. Then it hit me.

'soul bond' I breathed awe in my voice.

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly.

'How did you know I was innocent…. and how did you find out?' I asked she pulled out something from her pocket I recognized my old friends will, I took it from her.

that sly old devil I thought to my self fondly

'I think you should have a look at this' Hermione said handing me some more paper I recognized it as a Pureblood Marriage contract from when my father sold off my sisters. I noticed one for Harry and one for Hermione I looked up curiously.

'Why would they try to take money from your account Hermione' ? I knew that Prongs and Lily had left him everything and that he him self had left him a Trust fund For him But why her?

She looked up from the fire.

'my brothers when I went into Dagon ally with them they set up I think…two vaults for me'. She answered I looked at her wide-eyed she murmured something to Harry he nodded still staring into the fire stroking the back of her hand. Like his Father did when he was planning something.

'What are you Planning Potter with a I asked with a mad gleam in my eyes.

'how do feel messing with the Weasels Harry asked with a grin

'how so' I asked leaning forward slightly and we started to plan

-XxXxXxXx-

The Three Wesley arrived in Gringotts wanting to try again to claim what they believe is theirs. marched strait up to the first open goblin.

'We would like to see HookClaw please with her nose in the air she was after all a Pureblood after all. a poor one but a pureblood none the less

The Goblin looked up from what he was doing. To find another proud pureblood. He recognized the red hair…Wesley.

'I m sorry But HookClaw has ''retired' is their something I can do for you' showing lots of teeth in a vain hope of scaring off the plump witch no such luck.

She pursed her lips a little surprised but she thought she could convince the new goblin to get what she wanted

I would like to speak with the goblin in charge of the Potter and Granger vaults please with a sickly sweet smile.

One moment please' and jumped from his seat and headed to a back room to get a drink because only the Director will be taking care of those counts now. It was common goblin knowledge if the Director takes on a account you know their important.

'after being gone for about twenty Minutes he started to head back. After he reseated him self he noticed that the plump witches face had the same color as her hair.

I'm sorry but he's not available right now…..try again tomorrow he said dismissing them.

Tell him that the future lady potter wants to talk to him the younger redheaded girl growled he showed all of his teeth the young witch took a small step back goblin guards appeared pressing their swords in their backs.

Good day he said with an undisguised sneer in his voice as the goblin Guards led them out of the bank.

RxR

Blacklinedeyes


	4. Chapter 4

Results are in! the pairing is ….NL/LL

And Weasleys beside the three will be good while Malfoys Bad

Invitation

Weasley's

Arthur came home still in shock that what little they had in the bank was gone because a member of his family tried to steal from a lord but when he tried to find out who they told him that it was classified and remarked that he should control his family . he came in through the door and sat the Kitchen Table only his wife working around him. he could hear the explosion of the twins testing some thing, Ron and Ginny arguing over a chess game and guessing that Percy was up in his room doing something. He decided to break the news now. He picked up his wand cast an amplifier charm.

FAMILY MEETING …KITCHEN …NOW!

The ruble of the stairs, he knew that they were on there way. His wife looked up from what she was doing.

'What is this about Arthur' she asked worriedly he didn't know about when they went to Bank …Did he.

The kids filled in and took their usual seats the tins together at his left Ginny beside them Percy on his right Ron next to him Molly on the end.

When I went to the bank after work I received a surprise. Molly got a greedy look on her face thinking this was good news after all they had the gold left over from the contest for Hogworts for the Kids.

They told me that a member of my family has been stealing from a lord and everything in our Vault was taken a given to the lord we stole from. We now have to pay rent to the lord any body want to add some thing. He asked in a cold Voice he knew this was the start of the troubles. and the yelling began

THEY CANT DO THIS

WHOS THE LORD

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN

CAN'T YOU BRING THIS UP WITH THE WISMONT

THIS ISENT FAIR

QUIET Arthur yelled as he stood up

Yes they can do this, they wouldn't tell me the lords name, We will know when they tell us, If I bring this up with them our name will be dragged threw the mud and we could loose everything. He answered as someone knocked on the door he prayed it wasn't bad news. When he got the door he knew it was bad news their stood his oldest son with a confused expression on his face.

'Dad who tried to steal from a lord he asked confused

We are talking about it now ….come on then he lead bill back to the group they sat back down.

'Anyone what to tell me why I'm suspended until the lord in question wants to fire me' He asked trowing Percy of the seat that was the right of their Father.

What should we do questioned the twins in unison looking to their father in Guidance a little shook up

I'll request a meeting with the lord through a goblin to apologize and hopefully they wont bring this out to the open We are already at the bottom of the food chain the last thing we need is bait for Malfoy and I could lose my job if its someone high up in the Ministry. He said looking at them each in the eye trying to get across this was serious

No one is to go to the bank without Myself or Bill …..is that clear?

Looking at everybody in the room in the eye when they all had said yes sir he left to cool down in his shed

THE NEXT MORNING

The Wesley's came down to find Hedwig perched by the window with an letter attached to her, Ron ran over hopping to hear from Harry maybe telling the lord that and would give them back their land

Dear Ron

Im writing you from Hermione's house [ive never seen a house this big] ive meet Hermione's older brothers when I first got here they were a little stand offish thinking I would hurt their princess But now their like big brothers Hermione and I were wondering if you and your family would spend the day with us. Bring Bathing suits

Harry

MUM ! Ron yelled running to were his mother was sitting with their father drinking tea.

What is it Ron glancing at their youngest son.

Harry and Hermione have invited the whole family to Hermione's house and it says her he's never scene a house this Big before can we go Please . Looking at his father and his mother in hope. Molly looked at her husband in silent question.

Alright after breakfast well go alright thinking this could get there minds off things write them back and tell them well be their around 10:30 okay ?

He nodded and ran back to write a reply and tell his siblings the news

GINNY'S ROOM 10:25

Mum couldn't you put more patting in it twisting her body around looking at herself her bathing suit that went to the top of her knees and her top showed an half an inch of her midriff.

This is as much as I could put in without alerting your father, remember to be coy and charming alright we need to reel Harry in. he could influence whoever this lord into giving the land back. Ginny nodded picturing what she would buy with the potter money her face would be on magazines making everyone Jealous of her and bringing the Weasleys to the top Of the Food chain

When her mother left she grabbed the tishu box and added more to her top after she was satisfied with the result she grabbed her cover up and ran down the stairs to join her brothers.

After Mrs. Weasley came back with the pies she had made to hopefully impress the parents of the muddblood who kept her Ronne-kins a float in school.

Ready Mr Weasly asked looking at the bunch he had the twins while Bill toke Percy and Ginny and molly toke Ron for side along apparition to the apperation point in London Hermione said that her house was the first on they will see and popped away

When they landed they were shocked into silence. There stood a three storey manor on Beautiful property.

Lets go said an exited Molly do calculations in her head she was adding up the numbers quite nicely They headed up to the front door and pressed the button on the side of the door. A few seconds later the door opened to a women who looked to be in her late twenties in a white cover up over what they assumed a bathing suit

Hello you must be the Weasley come on in Smiling a charming smile acting classes are paying off for this plan no one touches her cub and gets away with it.

I'm Emma Granger Hermione's Mom Holding her hand out for Mr. Weasley to shake

'nice to meet you I'm Arthur Weasley my Wife Molly our sons Bill, Percy the twins Fred and George and the youngest Ginny the only girl of the group.

Follow me everybody's out back' Pressing an alert button to let everybody know that they were heading that way. They followed her through a long Hall way passing a few closed off double doors. She stopped at White swinging door in side was a huge kitchen with dark wood cabinets dark brown granite and silver appliances .Molly stood open mouthed at the entrance in love with the Kitchen this was what she had been prying for since she had married Arthur pushing him to a nicer Kitchen.

This way Please smirking when she saw the Look on the older woman's face this kitchen was her pride and joy. Molly followed quickly after being shaken out of her day dream stepping out side her jaw dropped for the third time to day it was a Paradise the Patio was a off white with ivy climbing up on to the cover witch was boards going across the ivy providing the most of the shade. A Grodo around a pool and it cut in-between the pool so you could go under and wrapped around the deck.

Where are Harry and Herms asked Rudely looking around Greedily thinking this was his soon as he marries the mud blood.

Do you have a death wish Kid questioned a man with the same Brown hair as Hermione but with blue eyes he was around 6ft5 and easily looked down at the little shit that was Planning to hurt his sister

Yeah she doesn't take kindly To neck-names said an slightly older man by a expensive metal Grill he had light brown hair with specks of white running threw his hair but the same Blue eyes as the man that was in a Patio chair with no expression on his face.

Oh why don't you take off your covers you must be burning up .said an cheerful tone but if you knew her you could tell she was acting wanting to see what they wore her Daughter said they were century's behind in Fashion and the way they act. The boys Had old trousers on so did Arthur but white shirt the boys went bare Molly had on cotton ruffled comperys and a peasant top what the little girl had on almost had her laughing, her Bottoms came up to her knees and impossibly tight her top showed she midriff and you could tell it was padded with tissues stuffed in.

She excused herself in to the house to laugh and to take off her cover. She slipped it off and put it on the hook she sprinkled the last of the seasonings on the chicken when Sirus came down in dark blue board shorts he smirked.

I'm Ready for my close up he said dramatically with a pose she giggled at him it was just like having another child.

'help me with the door ' she said picking up the chicken. And headed back out side after checking were the kids were they were almost here so she continued to walk over to her Husband and set it next to the grill when she turned around she saw all the Wesley's had their wands pointed at Sirus who had a single eyebrow raised smirking at them.

What are you doing Emma asked with her hand on her hip

This man is an escaped convict replied Mr. Weasley getting ready to stupefy the man.

Actually I'm Innocent I had my trial finally looking at them with barley disguised distain

Dumblore said you can read all about it tomorrow's paper he said the Wesley's lowered their wands but the older ones kept their eyes on . Weasley nodded her head, and set the pies on the table

So Were are young Harry and the mud….I mean Hermione questioned Molly internally cursing her self for almost saying mud-blood

On the four wheelers…..her they come now pointing at what looked to be speck's but as they watched they could make out to men with a head on their shoulder and arm's wrapped around their waist's coming toward them. Their was a strange growling sound that got Bill to get his wand out.

'chill it's the engines' Alex explained setting his part in motion seeing who was in on it and who's innocent.

I'm Alex he said offering his hand to him

Bill he replied shaking his hand smiling slighting

'What do you do for a living bill' digging for info on him

'Well in a curse breaker at a bank. He replied 'what do you do? Asked being around muggles was a first for him

'I'm a attorney he replied easily watch the others race by and park next to the stairs. He saw Hermione jump off the back of Derek's Four wheeler and wave at them. She waited till every was off the machines before walking toward them.

Mrs. Weasley Eyes about Popped out of her head when she saw what the mud-blood was wearing. It what look liked to her one of those muggle bras with some Blue material that looked cut off till it looked like muggle underwear.

Ginny stared at the elder Girl in jealousy what couldn't she be wearing that and who are these drool worthy Men were the only time she ever saw a men with out his shirts were usually her brothers and that's just gross. She turned her gaze to Harry he had on dark green board shorts with a black tang top. She walked over to Hermione and hugged her {An; you know the one that you have to give someone that you know you hate but have to give those kind }. After greeting her she walked over to Harry and threw her arms around his neck her foot popping up.

Its Good to see you again Harry she whispered in his ear he stood with his arms at his side uncomfortable and hoping his wife wouldn't kill him later. After greeting Ron and the rest of the usual bunch he noticed a Red head that he haven't met before till Mr. Weasley introduced him to be his eldest son Bill

Mrs. Weasley couldn't keep her mouth from running it was shocking that she kept quiet this long.

Hermione what are you wearing you lady, around all these men you go uo and change right now she said with her eyes blazing and her face as red as her hair. that's when Emma pounced.

How dare come to my home and dictate what my daughter can and can't wear when you let your youngest come in here with tissues hanging out of her top so unless you want to get in it with me you better watch it she said with undisguised sneer. Molly stood with her mouth open she had never been spoken to that way before and it shocked her that a muggle dared to do so. She sat down glaring at her knowing she couldn't do any thing now but her tine would come.

Hermione smirked and introduced her Brothers to the group. She noticed Ron looking south from her eyes she snapped her fingers.

My eyes are up here she snapped in his direction his ears turned red and mumbled an insincere apology. Her brothers glaring at him. When they herd that remark. They glared at him. The twins rushed by screaming WHOO and jumped into the pool. They stoked Percy to the bone


	5. The Question

HELLO I'M BACK,AND I GOT A BETA... NJAE, i know its been awhile but i just started a new School so im only able to write after homework(boo) but here you go.

I dont own :[

The tension broke when the twins jumped into the pool, with Percy and John following suit; Percy to get back at his brothers, and John because he had to find out if the twins knew.

Jean walked by her husband. Smirking, he just shook his head at her antics. After putting the chicken in the Grill, Jean stood by her husband. When he looked up, Mr. Weasley was fascinated with the cooler. He shook his head and glanced at the younger redheads. The girl was glaring at Hermione with jealousy in her eyes, and the boy was filling his plate and stuffing his face. When he looked back to Mr. Weasley, he was getting closer to the Grill to poke at it, and was mumbling to himself under his breath. Mr. Granger looked to his wife and nodded in the direction of Molly. She rolled her eyes and walked over.

"So are these all your children?" Jean asked, trying to start a conversation with Molly, who was looking critically at the food that was out, thinking that; _instead of this she would have made that, had this been her house_, when the muggle disturbed her thought process.

"No." She replied. "Charlie, the second oldest, is in Romania." She said in a stiff voice, still a little miffed at being yelled at someone below her.

Ginny glared at Hermione for being so close to Harry. She smirked as an idea came to her. She walked over to Harry, who was sitting and talking with Hermione while holding her hand under the table. They (Hermione and Harry) planned on revealing their relationship to the Weasley's later on. Ginny walked around the table to stand on the other side of Harry, trying to draw away his attention from Hermione. She tapped his shoulder, placing on a sweet expression.

"Harry, would you like to go in the pool with me?" She asked as he turned to her with an unreadable expression. Turning to his wife, he raised a single eyebrow. To which she nodded and got up with Harry, their hands still attached to each other. Ginny glared and tried to grasp his free hand, but he moved it in the last second.

After twenty minutes of trying to get away from Ginny, Ron decided to come in and try to chat up Hermione. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the steps by the underwater cove with Ginny going on about something in Witch Weekly and how the 'in' color was orange and how she couldn't wear the color because of her hair. Harry was pretty sure his ears were bleeding when Ron sat next to Hermione, trying to steal her interest away from Harry. Thankfully, Jean unknowingly saved them.

"LUNCH IS READY! "

Harry and Hermione immediately jumped up, wanting to get away from the two redheads. And after handing Hermione a towel, they headed over to the table. By the time they arrived, Ginny and Ron were already there, waiting for them. Harry ignored them and led Hermione to the other side of the table, where her brothers had reserved two seats in-between them. Harry pulled out Hermione's chair before sitting. He noticed that Ginny still stood, looking expectantly at him. He simply turned to look at his wife, who giggled slightly. After Dan had put the rest of the food on the table, everybody immediately dug in. Hermione muttered a revealing spell under her breath, and her necklace and rings appeared. She then began eating, waiting for them to notice. And not a minute later, they could see Ron's eyes widen and nudge Ginny who sprayed her drink over Harry and Hermione, which got Molly's attention, whose face then turned beet red.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! HOW DID YOU GET THAT NECKLACE? WE WERE DOWN THERE ALL DAY TRYING TO GET THAT. YOU GIVE IT TO GINNY RIGHT NOW!" yelled a red-faced Molly. Hermione smirked and got up from where she was sitting just to sit on the arm of Harry's chair. Wrapping an arm around the back of his chair, she looked at them smugly. Harry sent a wave of Magic towards the redheaded family, which effectively sent Molly back to her seat.

"First of all, you will not be speaking to my wife in that manner and you have no right to demand something of her, after you stole from me and my wife." Said Harry in a calm manner, but everyone could hear the restrained anger in his voice.

Arthur's and Bill's eyes widened in realization as Harry's words sunk in. They had stolen from not just any lord, but Harry, the boy-who-lived and now, their land lord. Ginny was mad when she saw the necklace. She was furious when she heard the W-word with the mudblood wrapped around him. And she quickly mustered up some fake tears.

"Bu….but... Harry! I thought you l...loved me…?" Throwing in a fake sniffle, he just looked blankly at her, as Hermione rolled her eyes and ran her hands through his hair.

"I don't even know you, Ginnerva." He said dryly, barley looking at her. The rest of the Grangers and Sirius, who had moved their chairs behind them, were just watching what would happen. He shook his head at their antics and turned back to the Weasleys. All but Arthur, Bill, Percy, and the twins were glaring at the three. "Mr. Weasley are you aware of the pure -marriage act?" Mr. Weasley's eyes went wide and he turned to glare at his wife.

"You didn't!" He said in a harsh whisper. She just nodded, thinking she could still salvage this.

"I did it for us! If we married Ginny to Harry, we would be set for life. And the mudblood could marry Ron and get him to pass till he graduates," said Molly in hope of explaining herself. Everyone but Ron and Ginny – who were nodding along with her – stared in shock. She took this as a good sign and continued. "After that, the mudblood can give the necklace to Ginny and go to Ronnie-kins," she finished with a smile.

"No." Harry said seriously. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen right now. First, Bill will keep his job since he obviously didn't know about this. Second, I've arranged to have Ron take a placement test before the school year begins." He finished, wondering why Ron hadn't said anything. But when he looked at him, someone must have put a silencing charm on him, because his mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. He looked to Hermione, raising an eyebrow in question. All she did was smirk. "Are we clear?" He asked coldly, waiting for the head of the Weasley's to answer.

AN:cliffy hanger pleas read and review and a special thanks to Njae!


End file.
